sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tifo Malum the Atalys
Dis be an ooold character, reboots will come soon~ -Saren Appearance Tifó is a Atalys, a humanoid fish creature that resides in the sea for the most part with a few exceptions. He is roughly six foot nine in height and weighing about one hundred and eighty seven pounds in weight. His skin color is a somewhat vibrant shade of ocean green and is smooth and slimy to the touch when hydrated. However, when he is dehydrated, the coloration of his skin starts to lose its color and crack. It is for this reason that Tifó always carries at least fout jugs of water whenever he travels long distances. Located at the center of his forehead is a small tendril ending with a bulb containing chemicals that generate bioluminesence, Tifó can use this tendril in order to light up a dark area for navigation and when feeling threatened, as a flashbang only without the disorienting ear ringing. On his neck and sides are gills that allow him to breath underwater in addition to being able to breathe on land, his hands and feet are webbed and he has a long tail with the fins shaped in a manner similar to that of a thresher shark. Personality Tifó is a rather skittish fish creature with a tendency to say his 'I's like 'e's. Since he's only recently come on to the surface he was the shy type, mainly since he doesn't know any of the social norms of the surface world. So one could say he is a socially awkward fishman with an exotic look that one may find in a pet or so. One may also note his rather inquisitive nature regarding new things, take him someplace new and he could spend months exploring and asking questions about where he's at, his curiousity has even gotten to the point where he has wandered inside caves. Never having to worry about lighting since he can produce his own source of lighting via the lure on his forehead. Normally Tifó can be considered a pacifistic creature by nature, and he honestly prefers to avoid conflict if necessary, namely because he isn't really built for combat on land nor does he have any real combat experience, but when threatened, he may attempt to disorient attackers with a sudden blinding flash from the lure on his forehead or he may try to gross his attacker by covering them in slime. Power Healing Slime Thanks to a genetic irregularity that manifested in Tifó's pituitary glands, which also handle slime production in the Atalys species, Tifó's slime has rather potent restorative capabilities. This 'healing slime' of his, has been shown to be capable of healing wounds rapidly when applied to the damaged area by accelerating cellular reproduction. However, how this slime is gathered can be a rather.. Nasty process on the surface. Namely because it kinda looks like Tifó is vomitting. The most concentrated version of this healing slime is usually produced at will, inside Tifó's cheeks. Gathering this slime can be disgusting as mentioned earlier, thankfully, the slime also sterilizes wounds. Thus preventing bacterial infections by killing bacteria and acting a sort of bandage to the applied area when it hardens. Abilities Slippery Skin Tifó's skin is very slick to the touch when hydrated, the reason why is because his skin naturally produces this clear slime to help stay moisturized on land since Tifó is a naturally aquatic species Said slime is really slick and, depending on his adrenalin, he can produce enough to fill two 2-gallon jugs a day. This slime makes it quite easy for him to get out of grabs and quite hard for anyone to grab him physically because of it's slick properties, making escape easier for him, In addition, this slime can be used as a powerful adhesive when heated up. Bioluminescent Lighting The lure on his forehead ends in a bulb containing chemicals that generate a bright light from the bulb instinctively, allowing him to see in dark areas without the need of night vision goggles because he basically has a flashlight attached to his forehead. In addition, when he is startled, the lure on his forehead will create a bright flash of light that lasts for a few seconds. Temporarily blinding anyone in close proximity to him for a few seconds at the most, with the flash losing its effectiveness entirely at ten meters away or when wearing anything meant to block out flashes and bright lights. Skills Agile Swimmer Tifó, being a normally aquatic dwelling creature, is a natural at swimming, having been doing it since he was born. With his large tail, gills, webbed hands and feet, he is able to swim farther, faster and longer than many non aquatic creatures. Weaknesses Overly Trusting Tifó is usually quite unaware of the social customs and other such details that the surface dwellers treat as the norm, meaning that he can come off as quite clueless and overly trusting to a degree. An example of this might be if someone were to tell him that it was a socially acceptable thing to cluck like a chicken, he'd probably look at the person who told him that with a look that said 'I don't believe you'. Mainly because he could see other surface dwellers and they weren't clucking about like animals. However, if Tifó were to be told something less ludicrous and no one else was around to tell him other wise, he'd probably take that as a fact and quite possibly make a fool of himself in the eyes of others unintentionally. Arid Climates Tifó, being a sea dwelling creature by origin, is well suited to environments with high moisture content in the air. This means that without suitable water in the air, his skin will dehydrate and crack rapidly. Even with his slime coating to keep moisture in his skin, long enough exposure times will dehydrate his skin and eventually kill him. This is why he always carries more than one filled two gallon jug of water on him whenever he has to traverse through arid climates like deserts and such. Thanatophobia Thanatophoboa, or fear of death. All non immortal beings have it to varying degrees, but his is always nagging at the back of his head like an annoying cousin you can't get rid of. It's for this reason that Tifó is generally wary about trying new things. Temperature Extremes Well, like any living creature his body has a range of temperatures, icluding when wearing appropriate clothing, it can survive in. Unfortunately for him, desert areas prove to be fatal for him because of the heat reaching the point of cooking him alive. Trivia The Atalys species was not made by the creatir of this article, rather it was the creation of a DA user by the name of JusticeWerewolf, who is also one of my best friends, and I have her permission to make an Atalys. The name Tifó is altered from the word Tifón, which is Spanish for Typhoon. The last name 'Malum' is latin for evil, yet Tifó prefers to save lives rather than take lives. Tifó has traits from the Angler fish and the Thresher shark. Namely in the tail and the lure on his forehead. Category:Males Category:Fish Category:Good